1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a system, method, and computer readable storage, for displaying an audio/video media presentation to a potential customer in a non-intrusive manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web site advertising is a popular mechanism for companies to present their goods and services to users. Some companies engage in presenting “pop up” windows to a visitor. Pop up windows may be annoying to some visitors since they can be considered intrusive and distracting.
Pop ups can contain audio/video clips, although this might be considered intrusive to the user since the user may not wish to hear sound at the time the pop up window is generated.
What is needed is a less intrusive manner in which to present a visitor to a web site with an audio/video presentation.